Nero vs Saruhiko Fushimi
Description Nero from Devil May Cry vs Saruhiko Fushimi from K-Project, battle of the same voice actor Interlude One Minute Melee were all the fights settle in 60 seconds with no research One Minute Melee Battle Nero was seen around killing demons one by one, eventually Nero killed all the demons, and was now heading back to Devil May Cry. As Nero was walking, he saw a knife fly right past him, Nero turned around to see someone unfamiliar with him. "Who are you?" Nero question the person. "I'm Saruhiko Fushimi of Scepter 4, and I'm here to bring you in Nero!" Nero hears Fushimi say to him in a more sadistic tone at the end. (Recursion ft. Cooper Lagace by Brandon Yates) "Is that right?" Nero questions as he pulls out Red Queen getting ready for a fight. "Well then you'll just have to take me by force unless you're too chicken!" Nero tells Fushimi who now has a smirk on his face. Fushimi now draws his sword getting ready for a battle. "Fine by me, I was hoping you were gonna say that!" Fushimi tells Nero as he points his sword at him. Nero gave a smirk towards Fushimi. "Let's see if you're a good work out!" Nero tells him as he got ready to strike. Immortalize Nero and Fushimi dash towards with high speed, however when they locked blades, Nero managed to cause a mini creator to form under Fushimi. "What the hell? Is this guy human?" Fushimi thought to himself, however it train of thought was home when Nero kicked him. The impact sent Fushimi flying landing on a wall, Fushimi quickly recovered and dash towards Nero clashing blades. Fushimi got the upper hand since his speed greater then Nero's, Fushimi was able to land three slashes on Nero's chest. However the fourth slash was caught by Nero's demonic hand, Fushimi's eyes widen at the sight this, Nero took the opportunity to punch him in the face with immense force that made Fushimi go flying into the wall again. "Is that all you got?" Nero asked Fushimi as he got Red Queen revved up for a high impacted strike. "Don't kid yourself, I'm not to underestimated!" Fushimi tells Nero he got his throwing knives ready. They started to glow red, as he threw them towards Nero who only swatted them away with his sword, Fushimi rushed towards Nero clashing blades. Nero grabbed Fushimi's sword with Demonic Arm again and threw him into the street, as Nero rushed towards Fushimi clashing blades. Nero was using immense force on Fushimi as they clashed blades, Fushimi however jumped out of the way, threw three more knives Nero who swatted them away again. However when Nero swatted them, Fushimi was already rushing towards Nero, Fushimi managed to stabbed Nero in the chest but to his surprise Nero grabbed him by his collar and lift him up. "What the hell are you?" Fushimi questioned Nero, as he pulled his demonic arm back for a full impact punch towards the face. "A demon!" Nero told Fushimi as he punched him with full impacted on the face sending him back, however instead of hitting the wall, he went through it. Nero was walking towards an injured Fushimi, Nero manages to got close towards Fushimi. "Next time don't play with the big boys!" Nero said as he stabbed Fushimi in the stomach forcing him to cough up blood. Nero then pulled the Red Queen out of Fushimi then kicked him in the face knocking him out while he bleeds. K.O Nero was walking away, and left just in time for Reisi Munakata, and his partner to arrive and get Fushimi towards the hospital. After a little while, Reisi was walking around until he saw a person in blue coat with sword. Conclusion This Melee's winner is... Nero Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Sword Category:Sword on Sword